Bristlebane Day
Overview Bristlebane is the annual live event that honors Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane and celebrates playful pranksters, tricksters, and good humor. It starts just before and ends just after the real-world holiday known as April Fool's Day. On April 1st (PST) each year special activities and fun can be had as well. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Hover your mouse over the Event name on the first day of the event to see the times for your timezone. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak Games. ''A Note for Wiki Editors'' Each year, the previous years' content (quests, notes about event changes, new items) should be incorporated into the main body of the page, in each sub-header category. Only new content should only occupy the New in section below. This prevents redundant information and an unnecessarily long page. Retired quests and notes about changes can be moved to Event History section if necessary. Added in 2019 This event will be active on Live servers in 2019 on March 28th, at 12:01 PST and will end on April 11th at 11:59pm PST. Like most other annual live events it will automatically start and end without server downtime. NPCs and special locations will simply appear. Quests * One new quest in 2019, Pot of Luck. Items and Recipes * Bristlebane Day merchants in city tradeskill headquarters will sell 9 new merchant items, including a new mount. * Also sold by event merchants is a new recipe book, Perfectly Serious Items to Craft X TLE Servers Of the Time Locked Expansion servers, this event will be active only on Fallen Gate. The Highest of High Silly Days... ONE DAY ONLY! Every year and only on April 1st (12:01am PST - 11:59pm), extra quests are available and more can be found in Enchanted Lands. The info below is based on the previous year and can change, so keep your eyes out for anything unusual on that day! Riddled Quest Series Three quests are available. These are offered consecutively and begin with: *Riddled Throughout the Land is the first in a series of three quests offered by the sphinx, Imenand, in the Enchanted Lands. Collection * Prankster's Novelties -- Collection pieces may be found in Antonica, The Commonlands, Enchanted Lands, Freeport, Qeynos only on April 1. Tradeskill Materials, Frostfell Stations and Fuel * A one-day-only bush, Jester's Superior Garden, appear throughout Enchanted Lands. ** You can get materials from the following events from this temporary bush: Frostfell, Erollisi Day, Tinkerfest, Brew Day and Nights of the Dead. What you will gather is random, but it is still a good way to replenish. * Frostfell Crafting Stations will also appear in The Sinking Sands. Climb the wall by the Croc Hunter Camp to reach the stations at the airship docks. Stop and hail the goblin at to stock up on Frostfell Fuels too. Event Hub Most (but not all) of the quests can be found in Enchanted Lands, close to the docks, with the exception of: *The Grand Prankster (also found masquerading as Blat Berisen) can be found in multiple zones. While a single quest is offered one-time only, he started offering a new quest in 2016, so keep and eye out for him. See the Blat Berisen page for all of the zones in which he may be found. *The event merchants (see next section). Merchants Though they look different from city to city, the merchants for this event are easy to spot because of their brightly colored robes. You will find them near the tradeskill area of each city. :Bristlebane Day merchants are mischievous halflings. :*See the merchant pages (linked above) for a list of available items or visit them in the following locations: *Darklight Wood at *The City of Freeport at *Neriak, City of Hate at *Frostfang Sea at *Timorous Deep at *Greater Faydark at *Qeynos Capitol District at *Haven at Event Currency To check the amount of event currency you have on hand, press C''' to open the Character window and click on the Currency tab. * Fool's Gold Coin is obtained when you kill various monsters, complete quests, and compete in the races. Tips and Tricks to Obtain Fool's Gold *Hunting patchcraft creatures for the coins the patchcraft keepers drop upon defeat. *There are two types of races for this holiday and both offer the option to choose Fool's Gold Coins as the reward. **Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands - a race that's common to live events. It is a ground-based race. **Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands - instead of the usual ground-based race, you launch in the air to get points. Note - Players with All Access (subscription) accounts earn double the event currency. Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, any crafter can make the items in the recipe books. *The recipes can be purchased only while is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need a variety of harvestables from Jester's garden bushes in specific zones that you can only gather during the event. See the section, Special Crafting Materials below for more details. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed materials. *Like most holiday-themed live events, the recipes are primarily items for use in player housing. Available Recipes While Brew Day recipes books feature tons of booze-themed items, this event is heavy on food to place in player housing and all things vibrant or silly. *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft II *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft III *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft IV *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft V *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft VI *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft VII *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft VIII *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft IX *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft X Special Crafting Materials In order to craft items from the holiday-themed recipes, you must gather materials from Jester's garden, a small, pale bush with a red particle effect. *All of the materials have humorous names like High Elf Funny Bone and so on. See the Jester's garden page for the full list. *The harvests from these nodes are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. *If you have completed the Gathering Obsession Timeline and have the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, it can be sent out to get the holiday-themed materials for you too. *See the ONE DAY ONLY section above for special materials that can be gathered only on April 1st. '''Locations: These can be found throughout most of the zones listed, but the following areas have high concentrations with easy access from adjacent zones: *The Commonlands outside of the Freeport gate and along Highwayman's Road. *Antonica outside of the gate for Qeynos Capitol District. *Frostfang Sea near the dock and up the ramp going to New Halas. Around the outdoor areas of areas of New Halas. *Timorous Deep north of the docks, around the low-level quest areas. *Greater Faydark in the woods under the city platforms. For example, around the Green Knoll. *Darklight Wood just outside of the Neriak, City of Hate, around the low-level quest areas. Adventure Quests See the ONE DAY only section above for special quests only available on April 1st. To make them easier to find unlimited repeatable quests are shown in bold text below. Repeatable at Least Once per Year *'Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt' - Hail the goblin Hunt Master after completing Ratical to purchase the quest starter list from him. There are no reward choices. *Gnary a Joke to Tell - from Galan Jokepeddler in the Enchanted Lands. The Horse of a Different Color is one of the rewards you can choose; it changes colors every time you zone. *Pains of Herding - from Turry Goldsworth in the Enchanted Lands. *Plethora of Patchcraft Parts - from Rakshatta in the Enchanted Lands. *Pot of Luck - from Zruk in the Enchanted Lands. *Ratical - from the Gigglegibber Hunt Master in the Enchanted Lands. *Rescuing the Princess - A Bristlebane Tale - from The Grand Prankster outside any of the 6 city zones. It's a silly Bristlebane Day themed dungeon you can enter. You must complete The Bristlebane Quest Outline before this quest. Non-repeatable *The Bristlebane Quest Outline started by Blat Berisen - this is a mini-quest series that replaced the old Tin Metal Protection quest. See the page for details, as where you start matters. Races (Unlimited Repeatable) *'Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands' *'Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands' Collections Collections can only be completed once per character. 'Purple Shinies' 'Impossibly Rare Objects' * Collection items are primarily found in the same areas as the Jester's gardens (shrubs). See the the Special Crafting Materials section above. *After you complete Impossibly Rare Objects collection, show the reward to the Grand Prankster to get a Blessed Gigglegibber Mini-Comfort Crate. You need to have completed the quest, Tin Metal Protection, to speak to him in this form. 'Prankster's Piece of the Pie' * Collection items are found near the docks in the Enchanted Lands, The Sinking Sands, and within the instances for event quests such as Rescuing the Princess - A Bristlebane Tale. *These shinies for this are sneaky! 'Red Shinies' Only those who have the Earring of the Solstice from completing the Tradeskill master crafting timeline can see this collection, but non-crafters can buy them from the broker. * Bristlebane's Memories - found in the main tradeskill areas of the cities. Achievements * A Plethora of Pranks - craft several items from the holiday-themed recipe books. Unlocks the ability to purchase the Grand Prankster Streamer * Conniving Confections -craft several items from the holiday-themed recipe books. Unlocks the ability to purchase the Grand Prankster Cordon * Fur Finder capture 25 bunnies. Additional achievement/titles available after. See the Fur Finder page for details. * Patchcraft Killer - kill patchwork creatures for this achievement. Additional achievement/titles available after. See the Patchcraft Killer page for details. * Honorary Gigglegibber - complete event quests * Snack Attack - compete in the event Snack Snatcher race * You Jelly? - compete in the Bristlebane Bounce game Titles *Fur Finder (suffix title) and many others after attaining this title first. See the Fur Finder page for details. *The Crafty Killer (suffix title) - kill several patchwork creatures that appear only for this event. *Snack Snatcher (suffix title) - for completing the Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands five times. *The Ridiculous (suffix title) - for completing the Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands. Rewards and Merchant Items There are too many items to list, but a few worth noting include: *Bovoch Matriarch - a house pet that looks like The Meatbeast *Crimson Stone of Chance - a twelve sided die *Hive Heave - surprise your friends by throwing a bee hive at their heads! *Merrymakers Salmon - an appearance weapon that looks like a fish *Spotted Baby Bovoch - pet summon spell for a Bovoch pet that also shrinks the caster by 90%. Beastlord Warders * Bristlebane Day is a good time to look for unusual warders. Specifically, during the quest Rescuing the Princess - A Bristlebane Tale. Retired Quests and Event History *The one-time-only quest Tin Metal Protection still exists, but has been wrapped in The Bristlebane Quest Outline to accommodate added locations. Event History This event first appeared in 2007. *Cute Mode -- When you log in anytime on April 1, you will be in Cute Mode (All humanoid players and monsters will have ballooned heads) but despair not! If you just cannot stand it, use /cutemode to turn it off! * The Herald of Bristlebane -- If you die today, don't be so quick with that Revive button! Gerald Gigglegibber, the Herald of Bristlebane, just might be able to help with your little problem... or not. Let's all hope that "Bristly Bane" loves us! * The Archaeologist -- eq2players has announced that LU34 will include a new character class that starts in Haven, the Archaeologist. Event Announcement The following in-game mail is sent to players each year: From: A Fan of Frivolous Folly Subject: Bristlebane Day! Good day, Jesters, thieves, bards and fans of mischief, alike, are encouraged to enjoy the Bristlebane Day festivities in your city or elsewhere! You never know what laughs and pranks await you during these holy days honoring Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane, The Grand Prankster. Princess Evelynn has a lofty challenge in Sinking Sands, while other celebrators, like Rakshatta, can be found in the Enchanted Lands. She is excited about the arcane patchwork creatures seen roaming Antonica, The Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, Greater Faydark and Frostfang Sea. You can get more involved by crafting your very own items in celebration of this wonderful holiday. Visit your local tradeskill house to purchase these special recipes! P.S. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for special events, especially in Enchanted Lands, occurring only on the highest of silly days, 4/1/2015! fr:Jour de Bristlebane Category:Live Events